


Tiger's Den

by G_DiP



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_DiP/pseuds/G_DiP





	Tiger's Den

This is just a test run, there will be a story here later on.

 


End file.
